


Exhausting

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2013 [20]
Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a break from time to time.  Even the most stoic of warriors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausting

**Author's Note:**

> The 20th Day of Christmas for [loveflyfree](http://loveflyfree.livejournal.com), because she deserves nice things. :)

"You know, this doesn't mean his regard for you is any less."

"You think not? He isn't here."

"No, he isn't. He has chosen to spend tonight with Galahad and Gawain."

"Do you know what is happening?"

"I do. As do you. And you know it means nothing."

"You can stand there and say that?"

"I can. Because you need to hear it. Tristan and I, we love you, Arthur, but you are exhausting."

"Exhausting?"

"Very much so. They expect nothing from him."

"And you?"

"I'm right here. Where I always am. And because I always know what you're thinking."


End file.
